Nightly Troubles
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: After Blood Promise but Rose never got Dimitri's letter. Rose cant sleep and she goes to Adrian for comfort. One-shot! Please RXR! slight OOC


**So I haven't actually written something in a long time. So here's my attempt to clear some writers block. Also my first VA fic so please be nice and hope you enjoy. Also sorry for any errors in spelling or details, im still new to the series but I hope you all enjoy anyways!**

**warning: slight OOC for both Rose and Adrian. A look at their softer side I would say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! (Please Review!)**

**Summary: takes place after BP but she never got Dimitri's letter. Rose can't sleep and looks to Adrian for some comfort.**

Sitting in my guest room staring at the wall was not a good was to pass time. Especially when you can't sleep and its past curfew. I sigh and pick up the remote to the large plasma in my room. Flipping through the channels I realize there's nothing on and turn it back off. Ugh why can't I sleep? I pace around the room until an idea hits me. I'll visit Adrian.  
Adrian had waited for me through everything and even though I know I'll never love anyone like I loved Dimitri, I did promise him a chance. Throughout the time I've known him, I can't deny I like him, but..would I be able to return his strong feelings for me? I shake my head to rid those thoughts and finally made my decision to see him. I walk out my room as quietly as possible, and make my way over to the other side of the visitors housing. Yeah I was still considered a visitor until Alberta finishes the paperwork, but it was still passed curfew and I didn't want anyone to see me slipping into a guys, especially not Adrian's, room past curfew. So I, as quietly as I can, make my way to Adrian's room. I hesitate before I knock softly on his door. After a few minutes of silence he opens the door. It looks like he just got out of bed, his hair all ruffled from sleeping and him rubbing his eyes as another sign.

"Little dhampir?" He asks groggily. Suddenly I realized this might be a bad idea. Adrian was a Moroi whose used to a nocturnal schedule and here I was disrupting his sleep.

"Oh..uh hi Adrian. Sorry I guess this was a bad time, I'll just go and come back in the morning." I ramble off. Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden. A playful smile is plastered on his lips as he steps aside, letting me in.

"It's never a bad time for you little dhampir." I walk into his room and sit down on his plush couch and he sits next to me, stifling a yawn. "So what brings you here so early?"

"Well..I can't sleep and wanted to have some company since I'm not allowed in Lissa's dorm this time of day." I try to say nonchalantly. Adrian chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. A lopsided smile on his handsome face.

"So I'm only a substitute for when Lissa's not here?" He says, I detect a very small hint of hurt in his playful tone.

"What's wrong playboy? Don't tell me your getting soft on me now?" I say teasingly. "Can't handle a little truth?" I say, obviously a joke. Adrian looks away, his face serious, yet somehow sad. "Adrian?" He snaps his face towards me, eyes intense.

"Rose." He says seriously. For some reason when he said my name, a light fluttering sensation filled my chest (A/N: no not butterflies in the stomach, to me its a much more intimate sensation of affection then the prior one). "I really do like you. I hope you will keep your promise and take me seriously." He says, passion and hope shine brightly in his beautiful green eyes. I avoid my gaze as I spoke in a hushed tone.

"I don't know Adrian. I don't know if I can really love again. Even if I can, it'll take a long time, I don't want to hurt you either." I look down at my lap as I feel tears prick my eyes. It never really occurred to me how much I valued him. I didn't want to lose him as a friend or hurt him in a romantic way. I feel a pair of arms encircle me and hug me tightly. I place my head in the crook of his neck, and sobbed silently. After a few minutes, the smell of spices and musk relaxed me enough to look at Adrian. His eyes stare intently at me, as if searching for something in my eyes. After a moment he smiles and runs his hand through my long hair. He smiles softly at me, and he looked like a whole different person. He kisses my forehead gently before he spoke.

"Rose, I don't expect you to love me right away. Or even to love me like you loved him." He says and brings his hand from my hair to my cheek. "If you give me the chance I promise to treat you right. I want to be there for you, as a friend and as your man. I won't force you or make you uncomfortable. But please, trust me to try and heal you." He smiles at his own pun and I chuckle. We stare at each other for a minute before I finally nod. I lay my head on his shoulder and we stay like that for a while. Finally I look up at him and turn his head so he's looking only at me. I take a deep breath and lean forward, pressing my lips against his. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm, and tasted slightly of vodka (thankfully not Russian vodka). A warm sensation washes over me. I smile as I pull apart to see the stunned look on his face. He stares blankly for a moment before grinning.

"Was that supposed to be a kiss? I thought you was better than that little dhampir." He teases and I laugh.

"Oh you can't handle this." I tease back,n gesturing to my whole body. His grin widens.

"Oh really? Want to bet?"

"Oh you're on." I barely finished talking before his lips were on mine again. This time with more fire and passion. He bites my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance, which I hesitated for a moment before giving it to him. It was a battle for dominance and after a long stubborn fight, he won. New feelings flooded my body, and I admit they may have not been as strong as they were for Dimitri, I think I can really give him a chance. We break apart soon and I smile.

"Rose?" Adrian says.

"Hm?"

"So does this mean you'll give me a chance?" He asks, and I notice his tone, bracing for disappointment. I kiss his cheek and nod.

"Yes Adrian. What did you expect? For me to kiss you then just say 'forget it'?" I look at him and he gives me that knowing look.

"Well you do have a reputation for being a heartbreaker." He says and I laugh.

"Look who's talking!" This time he laughed and kissed my cheek. We spend the rest of the night just talking and laughing, washing away my troubles. Who ever said prince charming didn't exist?


End file.
